Männergespräche
by Increadable
Summary: [OS] Vier Slytherins im GmR unterhalten sich über Tageserlebnisse und bewerten sie. Girls [näheres vor Geschichte] lustig


Disclaimer: Nicht gehört uns, außer den kranken Idee, keine der Orte oder Personen jedoch „mir gehört Draco" -laut ruf- 

Nee, leider nicht, alles Eigentum von JKR

**Pairing(s): **sind soooo viele...und doch gar kein, also Draco hatn paar Leutz und Blaise hat welche, und das Hauptpairing, is wohl Gred und Vinc ;) Nee sorry, also noch mal: Hauptpairing ist Blaise und jemand den ihr nicht erraten werdet ;)

**Warnung: **Wie Männergespräche eben so sind... (oder von uns gesehen werden! -zu Chizu schiel- ) dreckig, ein gaaaaaaanz bissel shlashig, aber wirklich nur angedeutet, na ja, und sonst... dreckig xD

**Inhalt: **Vier Slytherins unterhalten sich an einem Abend über ihre Erlebnisse des Tages und bewerten sie...

**Autorengeschwafel:**

-Vorhang auf-

Chizu und Kullerkeks (Thats me) treten auf

-verbeugen sich-

Das nette Autorengelaber fängt NACH der Story an, also jetzt: Film ab -Kopf schüttel-

Ist kein Film, aber egal

* * *

**Männergespräche**

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle an einem langweiligen Freitag Abend im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum:

Draco: -genervt- Ich hasse die Gryffindors.

Blaise: -lacht hinterlistig- Wasn Draco, fürs Bett kann man sie immer gebrauchen.

Vinc: -stutzt- Wie jetzt?

Blasie: -schaut Draco vielsagend an- Du weißt doch hoffentlich von was ich rede?

Greg: Woher soll er das denn wissen? -lacht-

Vinc: -schaut böse- Danke, Mann

Greg: Ist doch so.

Draco: -augenrollend- Klappe!

Blaise: Die sind einfach zu blöd um ein Gespräch zu führen -Fängt sich Schläge ein-

Draco: -an Vinc und Greg- Platz und Ruhe jetzt!

Blaise: -fängt sich wieder- So jetzt kommen wir mal zu einem interessanteren Thema: Mädels! -grins-

Draco: -zurück grins- Na welche haste denn heute flachgelegt?

Vinc: -irritiert- Was merinsten damit Draco? Wieso flachgelegt?

Greg: -schaut sich um- Man schlägt keine Mädchen, sagt Mama immer.

Draco: -dreht durch- Schnauze jetzt! -an Blaise- also erzähl!

Blaise: -setzt sich aufrecht und erzählt wie Professor Binns seine Story- Also das war so. Ich bin heute Morgen noch vor Zaubertränke durch die Gänge marschiert und bin da rein zufällig Luna Lovegood begegnet. Ihr wisst schon die aus Ravenclaw.

Draco: -unterbricht- wie jetzt, mit der hast du doch wohl nicht?

Greg: -immer noch irritiert- Die mit den Radieschen?

Vinc: -lacht- Das kann man jetzt auch falsch verstehen!

Greg: -sieht zu Vinc- Ja, egal, die hat er geschlagen?

Draco: Klappe, also Blaise? -ihn durchdringend ansieht-

Blaise: Ja, lass mich doch mal ausreden... Also, da bin ich Luna begegnet. Ich habe sie wie immer freundlich gegrüßt.

Draco : -augenrollend- Du grüßt ALLE freundlich.

Blaise: Hilft ja auch wie man sieht. -aus der Rolle fallend-

Draco: Also hast du?

Blaise: -wieder als Professor Binns- Ausreden lassen, mein Sohn, dass solltest du. Wie gesagt...

Draco: -genervt- sag jetzt nicht zum dritten Mal du hast sie getroffen...

Blaise: wollte ich doch gar nicht, aber danke, dass du mich dran erinnerst, also nachdem ich Luna traf, die ich freundlich grüßte, sah ich aber etwas weiter den Flur hinunter Hannah Abbott.

Draco : -aufatmend- Nicht viel besser...aber immerhin.

Vinc: -lechtzend- Die find ich auch geil.

Blaise: -Vinc schief anschau- ich hab mir dann also Luna gegriffen und bin schnurstracks zu Hannah gewandert. Die hat mich natürlich erst mal schief angeschaut. -schweigt und grins-

Draco: -etwas ungeduldig- UND WEITER!

Blaise: -beschwichtigend- alles zu seiner Zeit mein Freund. Also ich hab Hannah dann mal angequatscht und sie gefragt ob sie nicht Lust auf n dreier hätte.

Vinc: -verschluckt sich und hustet- Das meinste doch nicht ernst oder?

Draco: -grinst hinterlistig- Ruhe! Erzähl weiter!

Blaise: Hab natürlich nicht auf ihre Antwort gewartet, sondern sie unterm Arm geklemmt und bin dann erst mal Richtung Kerker spaziert. Der gute alte Sev sagt ja sowieso nichts dagegen.

Greg: -immer noch voll verwirrt- Ich hab Hunger.

Vinc: -nickend- Ich auch!

Draco: -augenrollend- Holt euch doch was...wobei... Kunstpause Ihr habt sicher genug Winterspeck als dass ihr gleich sterbt, also Klappe, und Blaise, WEITER! -ungeduldig-

Blaise: Immer mit der Ruhe Jungs, es geht ja weiter...ihr kommt später vielleicht auch noch zum Zuge. -fies grinsend-

Greg & Vinc: -still-

Draco: -ungeduldige Bewegung-

Blaise: -weiter schwafelnd- So, wo war ich?

Draco:- fast hysterisch- BLAISE!

Blaise: -wieder einmal beschwichtigend- Jaja, sorry. Also... Aber, wisst ihr, wer mir da über den Weg lief? Die gute Lavender. -alle Augen auf sich gerichtet fühlt-

Naja, da ich ihr keinen Vierer zumute, hab ich mich gleich mit ihr nach dem Unetrricht verabredet, schade, dass es nicht Hermine war, die mir im Gang entgegen kam, die hätte sicher mitgemacht.

Greg: -kotzgeräusch macht-

Draco: -fett grins- glaub mir die hätte ganz sicher keine Zeit für dich gehabt, war nämlich schon wo anders beschäftigt. -doppelgrins-

Blasie. -allwissend- Ah, na ja gut... also wo war ich, ach ja... ich bin dann also mit meinen zwei Girlies ab in den Klassenraum von Sev und hab die dann erst mal richtig durchgenommen. -stolz grins-

Vinc: -etwas verdattert- Wie beide gleichzeitig?

Greg: -Schläge austeilend- So blöd kannst auch nur du sein! -selbst grins-

Draco: -genervt- Grins nicht so selbstgefällig, warte erst mal ab...

Blaise: Spiel dich nicht auf, beide waren zufrieden, sehr sogar.

Vinc: -sich den Kopf haltend- Schlag mich nicht.

Greg: -völlig verdattert- Wo waren wir gerade?

Blaise: Einziges Problem: Wir haben Lunas viel zu große Unterhose nicht wiedergefunden, und dass in Sevs Raum...

Draco: -noch viel dreckiger grinsend- Wo liegt da das Problem? Kann er doch eh nicht von seinen unterscheiden.

Blaise: Stimmt, also es klingelt, Sev kam, die beiden sind abgehauen, schnarchiger Unterricht, eben. -schnarchgeräusch macht und dabei völlig aus Binns Rolle fällt-

Außer Pansy, war ja nix los in Zaubertränke.

Draco: -böse anschau-. WAS war mit WEM?

Greg: Er hat sie aber nicht geschlagen...das hab ich gesehen!

Vinc. -mal allwissend- Hach ich weiß, was de meinst!

Draco: -schaut todbringend- was war mit ihr?

Blaise: hat mit Stinkie Potter geflirtet, habs genau gesehen.

Vinc: -losprust- hat ihm Küsse geschickt!

Greg: -dumm schau- hab ich nicht gesehen, dafür aber Weasleby. Hat Sev angehimmelt!

Blaise, Vinc und Draco -verblüfft schau-:

Greg: Wenn ichs doch sage! -schulterzuckt-

Blaise: -fasst sich wieder- Okay, vielleicht sollten wir von Weaslebys Tagträumen wegkommen. ...Draco jetzt bist du dran!

Draco: -verblüfft- Ach, dass war bei dir schon alles? N flotter Dreier vor Zaubertränke, nicht mehr?

Blaise: -böse- Und Lavender, nach Zaubertränke.

Draco: Na toll...also zweimal... Gut, ich bin dran Jungs… -selbstverliebt schau-

Greg: -am Kopf kratz- Womit?

Vinc: -ernst- Ich glaub er muss mal.

Greg:- immer noch dumm- Wohin?

Vinc: -immer noch ernst- Fragst du das grad?

Draco: -böse- Ich hab gesagt, ICH BIN DRAN!

Blaise: -lacht sich einen-

Draco: Ich machs schnell, wir wollen ja nicht noch übermorgen Abend an meinen Geschichten hängen, oder Jungs?

Greg & Vinc: -schauen ihn verwirrt an-

Draco: Ja, ich weiß, ihr schon. Egal, also: Hermine kam noch vor dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek zwischen Cornelius Dornauges Kräuterkundebuch und Agatha von Kristenbaums Buch gegen unheimliche Kresse zu ihrem Vergnügen mit dem Meister -auf sich deut-

Blaise: Mein Gott, nicht immer so viel mit Selbstverliebtheit verbringen, weiter... -murmelnd hinzufüg - Wenn da noch wer war...

Draco: Das hab ich gehört. Also weiter. Nach Zaubertränke kam dann...

Greg: -sich einmischend- Wisst ihr wer heute auch Spaß hatte?

-Alle Augen auf Greg-

Greg: McGonagall!

-alle Augen starr-

Vinc, Blaise, Draco: WAS? -ungläubig-

Blaise: Mit dir?

Greg: -empört- bin doch kein Mumienschänder!

Draco und Blaise -laut los lachend-, Vinc -ahnungslos-

Draco: -Bauch haltend- Mit wem hatte die alte Schabracke denn nun etwas?

Greg: -wichtig tuerisch- Flittwick!

Blaise: Wo? -neugierig-

Draco: Was? Willste denen was abschauen? -schaudernd-

Blaise: Nö, hab ich nicht nötig, du vielleicht... -ernst-

Greg: Wollt ihrs wissen? -noch wichtigtuerischer-

Blaise, Draco: Sag schon.

Greg: Im Büro von McGonagall.

Draco: Du hast die beiden im Büro von der gesehen? Wieso?

Greg: Hausaufgaben vergessen. Die ham da Schach gespielt.

Draco, Blaise -laut ausatmen- Arsch!

Greg: -unwissend-

Draco: Zurück zu MIR, zu wirklichen Taten und Geschehnissen, wirklich wichtiger Menschen

Blaise: -genervt- Also, los dann.

Draco: Gut, nach Zaubertränke also kam dann Millicent

Blaise: -unterbrechend- Schon wieder?

Draco: was heißt n hier „schon wieder"? Die findet mich halt unwiderstehlich und außerdem ist es immerhin schon eine Woche her. -empört-

Vinc: -mit sich selbst redend- Ach Millicent, ja die hab ich auch schon durch.

Draco, Blaise und Greg: -geschockt-

Draco: -leicht angeekelt- Wie so richtig? Du hast die echt so richtig gevögelt? -würg-

Greg: Vögel? Wieso Vögel? Ich dachte wir reden von schlagen?

Draco: Haben deine Eltern dir nie die Geschichte der Bienchen und Blümchen erzählt?

Blaise- lacht-

Greg: Honig?

Draco: -fasst sich an n Kopf- Blaise ich glaub da gibt's nur noch eins.

Blaise -fett grins- Ja Schläge aufn Hinterkopf, dann fällts ihm vielleicht wieder ein.

Greg: Also kein Honig?

Blaise und Draco -über Greg herfall-

Greg: -schrei- Aufhören, schon gut schon gut, habs ja begriffen -immer noch unwissend schau-

Draco: -wieder sitzend- Also Vinc?

Vinc: -selbst grins- Das ganze Programm! War voll beschäftigt.

Blaise: -nun neugierig- Und wie lange hastes geschafft? -grins-

Draco: -schüttelt sich vor- Ekel Und mit der hatte ich heute was? Igitt, nie wieder... Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal sehen, mit wem ihr noch etwas hattet...die nehm ich dann nicht mehr...

Blaise: Nur nicht so wählerisch mein Kleiner -grins-

Vinc: Das wars...

Blaise: Wie das wars? Mehr nicht?

Vinc: -errötend- sag ich nicht.

Blaise: -nickt wissend- Kein Problem, Mann. -zu Greg drehend - Und du?

Greg: Worum geht's?

Alle -zusammensackend- GREG! Mädchen und Jungen? Spaß?

Greg: Spiele?

Draco: -seufzend- Ja...Spiele... klar doch.

Blaise: --Greg zur Seite nimmt und ihm erklärt-

Greg: Ach! -Glühbirne über Kopf hat- Ginny?

Alle: -anstarrt-

Draco: -Blaise anfunkel- Was hast du dem gesagt?

Blaise: -blöde grins- Wasn hab ihm doch nur erklärt, wie man Kinder macht -doppelgrins-

Vinc: Wer will Kinder? Greg? Bist du schwanger?

Blaise: -tu nich immer so blöd!-

Draco: -Greg anschau- du hast mit Ginny, dieser Weaslebyschwester geschlafen?

Greg: Nein, falsch.

Draco: Hä? Wie jetzt?

Greg: Wir haben nicht geschlafen, wir haben dreckige Spiele gespielt! -schüchtern grins-

Blaise: ja okay, Draco ich glaub du wolltest uns noch was erzählen!

Draco: Ja, in der Tat! -dreckig grins- Also da lief noch was mit Cho Chang. Die hats mal wieder richtig nötig gehabt. Potter scheint es ihr ja nicht besorgen zu können.

Blaise: -grins- da hast ja eine richtig wählerische durchgenommen!

Draco: -doppelgrins- na wenn, dann schon eine, die nich jeder kriegen kann, is doch logisch! -Vinc schief anschau-

Greg: Sag mal Draco, wie viel hast du eigentlich täglich?

Draco: Also...normalerweise zählen diese kleinen Viertklässlerinnen ja nicht -fragend in die Runde schau-

-allgemeines nicken-

Draco: Dann so... circa vier oder fünf, manchmal auch eine mehr...

Greg: Ohne Viertklässlerin? -erstaunt-

Blaise: Nur weil du nur auf eine... -dreckig-

Draco: pro Schuljahr kommst...

Blaise: Also, weiter Dray!

Draco: Der Rest ist uninteressant, außer den Patil-Schwestern nach Verwandlung und einer, deren Namen ich nicht kenne, die ja auch nicht zählt -auf Viertklässlerinnen-Regel deut- war da nichts mehr.

Vinc: Krieg ich n Muffin?

Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig: Nein!

Greg: -schnarch-

Vinc: -doppelschnarch-

Blaise: Dann hätten wir das -auf die Gorillas schau-

Draco: -Blaise anseh-

Blaise : -Draco anseh-

Beide : Bewertung! -Dreckig grins-

Draco: Ok, dann mal schaun ...wen hatten wir denn heute. -am Finger abzähl- Also, da wär zunächst Luna und Hannah.

Blaise: dann Lavender und Hermine.

Vinc: Und Millicent -dazwischen ruf-

Draco: -sich schüttelt vor Ekel- Ja und die.

Blaise: Und dann wären da noch die Patilschwestern und Chang.

Greg: Und GINNY! -fett grins-

Draco: Granger kriegt eindeutig Punktabzüge, da sie ein Schlammblut ist, aber ihre Einstellung zu unterschiedlichen Stellungen geben ihr glatt wieder ein paar dazu. -Grins-

Blaise: Oha, so eine ist das! Ich glaub die sollte ich mir auch mal vorknöpfen.

Greg: GINNY!

Blaise und Draco: -augenrollend- später...

Blaise: Also, machen wir mal das Aussehen, wer liegt da heute auf Platz eins? -in die Runde schauend-

Vinc: Millicent!

Alle anderen: -schüttel-

Draco: Du spinnst wohl, die ganz sicher nicht. Aber ich denke heute hat eindeutig ...tja da bleibt wohl nur noch Granger.

Blaise: -kopfschüttelnd- Na na Draco, mal nicht so selbstgefällig. Meiner Meinung nach sieht Hannah mit Abstand besser aus.

Draco: -Blaise anschau- Chang?

Blaise: Eindeutig -grins-

Draco: Also ein Punkt an mich, für die Bestaussehenste, also Chang.

Greg: -nicht einverstanden- Was soll an der so toll sein! Die hat doch nicht mal was zum anfassen an sich.

Vinc: -nickt zustimmend- Dann doch lieber Granger.

Draco. -überrascht- ach endlich begriffen. Na wenn ihr das sagt, müsst ihr uns auch erklären, was an Granger besser ist als an Chang.

Blaise: -vorraussehend- Also dann lasst mal die Kriterien hören, die an der besser sind.

Vinc & Greg: Beine, Arsch und Titten!

Draco: Ich sag ja nichts gegen Granger, die ist heiß.. -selbstgefällig grins- Sonst hätt ich die ja nicht gewählt...ihr kennt mich...

Blaise: -Augen verdreh- sicher...du nimmst JEDE...

Draco: Zurück zum Thema: Aber Granger hast du ja noch nie nackt gesehen...ich sag dir...das ist was GANZ anderes.

Greg und Vinc: -verdutz schau- Wie jetzt?

Draco: Leute... -sich gegen die Stirn klatsch- Ganz einfach: Sie ist gut im zaubern nicht wahr?

-allgemeines nicken-

Draco: Aber, sie ist n Muggel, eindeutig, Push-ups, unrasiert, und einfach...nicht schön...

Blaise: -nickt-

Greg und Vinc: -nicken- Überzeugt...! Und die andren? -Chang ned mögen-

Blaise: Ihr mögt die nur nicht, weil ihr an sie nicht rankommt...

Draco: Außerdem -wichtigtuerisch- Das eindeutigste Signal was gegen Granger spricht, nach mir ist sie zu dem Weasleby gelaufen.

-allgemeines anstarren-

Draco: NACH MIR sagte ich...

Blaise. -schief grins- und wer unsere edlen Damen kann am besten küssen? ...Und Draco, komm jetzt bloß nicht mit Chang, die stinkt nämlich außem maul wie eine Kuh außem Ar... -würg-

Draco: Blaise, drück dich genauer aus -dreckig lach- Ich denke die Patil-Schwestern sind gut, wenn's nicht darum geht, mein Gesicht zu berühren. -noch dreckiger grins- Die sabbern, aber, ihre Zungen sind sehr geschickt.

Blaise. -angewidert- Du lässt dich also von denen ansabbern. Sorry alter, aber da bist du echt tief gefallen.

Greg: Also Ginny kann echt gut küssen!

Draco, Blaise und Vinc- ihn für verrückt erklärn-

Blaise: du musst es ja wissen Greg. Also ich finde ja Lavender ganz gut, die hat nämlich ein ganz geniale Technik mit ihrer Zunge drauf. -schwärmerisch guck-

Draco: Lavender? -nachdenk- Ja, doch, die ist gut... -dreckig grins-

Blaise: -Augenbraue hochzieh-

Draco: Ja, die hatte ich schon...öfters mal...

Blaise: -nickt nur-

Vinc: Aber Millcent weiß was sie tut...

Draco: -Augen verdreh -Woher sie das wohl hat? -sarkastisch sag-

Blaise: -unterbricht- so machen wir lieber weiter, bevor Draco sonst noch in Selbstzufriedenheit zerschmilzt. -fies grins-

Draco: egoistisches Schwein, willst dich ja nur selber reden hören...

Blaise: Du musst es ja wissen Dray, du musst es ja wissen. Und Granger macht echt alles mit? Hm ...vielleicht sollte ich sie trotzdem mal ausprobieren, auch wenn sie sich etwas abstoßend anhört.

Draco: Du willst sie noch, obwohl sie nach mir, ich betone – NACH MIR – zum King gerannt ist? Gott...der weiß nicht mal wo vorne und hinten ist...

Blaise: Muss er ja auch nicht...

Vinc: -dusslig schau- Wie ist das nicht egal?

Blaise: Das kommt drauf an... aber eigentlich -Vinc anschau- Ist es egal.

Draco & Greg: -anstarr- Igitt...

Draco: Also, was sagt ihr außer Granger zu der Kreativität der Mädels heute?

Blaise: Meine Puppen waren alle gut...Luna ist etwas...ja, sie ist guuuuuhhuuuut -glasige Augen bekomm-

Draco: Die kann mit ihren Radieschen echt was in dir erregen? -doppelgrins-

Blaise: Biste n homo, oder was? Klar!

Draco: Die würd ich nicht mal von weitem anfassen! Die hat Butterbierdeckelketten!

Vinc: Echt? staun darauf hatte ich damals nicht geachtet.

Blaise: -schmollt-

Draco: -einschmeichelnd und sich etwas an Blaise kuschelnd- och mein armes kleines Blasilein sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt, kann dich ja immerhin verstehen, hab ja schließlich auch was mit dieser Milli...uargh, du weißt schon was ich meine.

Blaise: -freudestrahlend anguckt- schon klar!

Vinc & Greg: -dumm sterbend-

Draco: -sich wieder von Blaise entfernend- und welche hat am längsten durchgehalten? Ich geb die Frage ab an Blaise...

Blaise: Wieso? -Augenbraue verdächtig hochzieh- Haben deine keine Ausdauer gehabt?

Draco: Ey...diese...wie heißt die Hässlichere der beiden Zwillinge? Na, die hat ja voll schlapp gemacht... -genervt seufz-

Blaise: Also... bei meinen war es wohl Hannah...am Längsten.

Greg: Ginny! -ruf-

Vince: Millicent -ruf-

Draco: Das war klar -zu beiden- Bei mir wars... Parvarti, die hatte echt was drauf, nachdem sie ihre Schwester losgeworden war...

Blaise. Und welche war nun besser, also hat länger durchgehalten? -seufz-

Draco. Okay, dann muss ich wohl die Antwort fällen, da ich ja schon beide hatte. Hannah hält nämlich ein bisschen länger aus als Parvati, deshalb ist sie halt die Siegerin, dann gebe ich mi8ch heute mal geschlagen. grins jedenfalls in diesem Kriterium. Würden wir jedoch uns bewerten... -hehe-

Blaise: ...würdest du natürlich ein glattes OHNEGLEICFHEN bekommen, wissen wir, wissen wir. -grins-

Draco: Na Logo und du würdest sicher auch gleich hinter mir sein, wat?

Vinc & Grege: -dumm schau- Und was ist mit uns?

Draco & Blaise: Ihr kommt irgendwo an Potter und Weaselbys Stelle.

Blaise:- kichert zu Draco- ganz am Schluss! Hihi

Greg: -hust- aha...

Draco: Leute, egal, also, weiter im abendlichen Programm.

Blaise: Aussehen Chang, Küssen Lavender, Krativität Luna

Draco: -unterbrech- Nee

Blaise: Doch

Draco: nee

Blaise: Doch

Greg: Ginny

Draco & Blaise: Nee

Draco: Aussehen geht klar, Küssen auch und Kreativität

Blaise: -unterbrech- Loony.

Draco: Granger kann aber sonst in gar nix gewinnen, das wäre fies...

Blaise: Seit wann sind wir fair?

Draco: Stimmt... Trotzdem!

Greg: Ginny.

Blaise: Ich geb mich geschlagen, aber nur, weil Loony die geilsten Radieschen hat und in der Kathegorie gewinnt.

Draco: Abgemacht!

Vinc: Sind wir fertig?

Blaise: Nein.

Vinc & Greg gleichzeitig: Ich hab Hunger.

Blaise: Also die Ausdauer? Gesamt? Leute, Beeilung, ich will mich noch...

Draco: Was?

Blaise: Mit wem treffen.

Draco: -stirnrunzelnd- Ah ja, Ausdauer ging ja eindeutig und einstimmig -Vinc & Greg missachtend- an Hannah!

Blaise: Jep!

Vinc. Hab aber immer noch Hunger !

Greg. Ich auch!

Draco: -genervt- Esst euch gegenseitig, dann ham ma Ruhe... grummel

Blaise: Dann haben wir ja irgendwie...fast jeden einmal. Also Punktevergabe...

Greg: Oh neee... -stöhn-

Draco: Aussehen: 3 Punkte an Chang, 2 Punkte an Padma und 1 Punkt an Granger – angezogen! --in Runde schau-

-allgemeines Zustimmen-

Blaise: Küssen: 3 Punkte an Lavender, 2 Punkte jeweils an die Patilzwillinge

Greg: Einverstanden!

Blaise: Aber nur, weil du essen willst

Vinc: Gar nicht...

Blaise: Misch dich nich ein, Fresssack, du doch auch

Draco: -dazwischengehend- Hey, ihr habt wohl vergessen, um was es hier geht! Kreativität! Die drei Punkte gehen dann ja wohl knapp an Granger, dicht gefolgt von Loony mit zwei Punkten und schließlich ein Punkt an Hannah.

Blaise: -übers ganze Gesicht grins- Und zu guter letzt gewinnt Hannah drei Punkte für den Bereich der Ausdauer.

Draco: Der zweite Platz geht an Parvati und an Chang.

Blaise: Und wer ist damit Tagessieger?

Draco:- fies grin-s Lass mal kurz zusammen rechnen. ...

Greg: Hunger...- grml-

Blaise: Nein, Hunger hat nicht gewonnen...

Draco: Tagessieger, bin ja immer ich, nicht wahr, aber nach der Bewertung zu urteilen...ist es Chang.

Blaise: Mist.. -fluch- Immer... -grml- Wieso nicht... -fluch-

Draco: Reg dich mal ab... -hehe-

Vinc: Wasn mit Millicent?

Greg: Und Ginny? -frag-

Blaise: Die sollte man wohl lieber nur als allerletzten Ausweg ansehen, wenn sonst nichts mehr geht.

Draco: Also...-Rolle spiel- Und nun, meine verehrten Zuschauer -zu Blaise schau- und Zuschauerrinnen -zu Greg und Vinc schau- die Wettervorhersage für morgen.

Blaise: -auch in Rolle schlüpf- Kalt regnerisch wird es werden, für alle Hochs. -zu den beiden starr- und sonnig heiß für alle Tiefs.

Greg und Vinc -verwirrt schau- Wie jetzt?

Draco: Und noch mal für Dum...also okay, ihr beiden kriegt auch morgen keine ab und Blaise und ich haben schon welche am Start. -zu Blaise schau- Wen?

Blaise: -wieder in seine Rolle von Prof. Binns fallend- Die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf, wie man sie vorher plant und daher werden morgen vor allem die gute Katie Bell und Susan Bones die Ehre haben ein paar Minütchen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. -grins- Und wenn ich noch Zeit finden sollte, glaube ich, sehe ich mir diese Granger doch mal etwas genauer an. -fett grins-

Draco: Alter Casanova! Ich habe aber ebenso eine Auswahl… diese merkwürdige Mariella, Changs Freundin, kommt mich Besuchen, ebenso wie die werte Katie Bell morgen früh vorbei schaut.

Blaise: Wie?

Draco: Anscheinend reicht ihr dein Können nicht...

Blaise: Oder deins -murmel-

Draco:- nichts gehört hat- Und dann kommt da noch die eine oder andere...

Blaise: -auf Uhr schau und aufsteh und somit Draco unterbrech- Sorry Mädels, ich habe noch eine Verabredung.

Draco: -aufschau-

Blaise: Genau mein Freund. -fies grins- Mit dem Tagessieger heute.

Draco: Wie die Chang?

Blaise: -schon in der Tür steht- Nee, der Tagessieger, Schatz, Sev mein ich! -verschwand-

Draco -angeekelt zurückblieb- Mein Patenonkel!

Greg und Vinc -essen- Mein Muffin!

* * *

**Autorengeschwafel:**

K Meine sehr geehrten Leser und Leserinnen.

-sich selbst haut-

Sorry, bin noch ganz in die Story vertieft :P

Also, erst mal SORRY!

Sorry an alle die...Draco mögen -wein-

Und die Greg und Vinc mögen gibbet da wen?

Und auch Blaise... -grad an meinen Blaise denken muss-

Naja...ich sage ALLES, was fies ist zu Draco, stammt sicher nicht von mir... oder fast nicht

Interessiert euch wies zu der Story kam? Ich denke nicht, wenn ja? Zwei Menschen, in einem Raum, zu viel Zeit und mitten in der Nacht? Sagt das nicht alles...?

Außer einem sorry, fällt mir gar nichts ein, außer ein groooooßes REVIEW!

Büdde -hinknie und bettel-

Euer kleine und ziemlich betrübte (über den Storyverlauf betrübt ) Kullerkeks

CHey jammer nicht zu viel Kullerkeks!

Wenn hier einer einstecken muss, dann ja nur meine Leute!

Aus diesem Grund: Sorry, dass ich überhaupt zugelassen hab, dass Hermi und Sev so viel einstecken mussten konnte leider nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Kullerkeks bekommt deshalb noch mal ganz viel Haue, dann lernt sie vielleicht mal, dass sie mit denen nicht so um zuspringen hat.

Wer mir dabei helfen will, schreibt lieber mal ganz viele Reviews zurück, damit ich sie mal richtig fertig machen kann. -sorry Kullerkeks-

Eure ziemlich rachsüchtige Chizu

KLeute...lest richtig, des isn Tippfehler Das ist Shizo, wie shizophren

Und helf mit Leute, büdde... ned mehr als flehen kann

-Hehe-, im Gegenzug dazu kriegt ihr auch ganz bald ne neue Story -bestechen will-

Achso, sie musste nie einstecken, sie hat ja immer alles kaputt gemacht: Greg ist dumm, nicht Vinc, merkt es euch ;)

Und: Blaise und Draco sind gut, kein bisschen eitel und immer höflich... -phantasiert-

(Und MEINS! -hehe- )

Wie auch immer... -arme Leser nicht mit Autorengeschwafel belästigen will-

Zum Abschluss (oder auch nich ) sei gesagt: Ich mag Ron nicht und er ist jedes Mal gemeint...-hehe- nämlich wenns ums Weasleby und um den King geht ;)

Nochmals bye bye treue Leser xDD

Der klitzekleine Kullerkeks

C-Schleim, schleim, schleim, ich glaub Süße/r ich muss dich heute Nacht noch mal richtig durchnehmen, wenn du mich schon als schizophren bezeichnest. -fett grins-

Und um das gleich klar zu stellen, dumm ist nur einer und zwar Vinc, nicht Greg:-)

Draco und Blaise sind übrigens genau so, wie sie in der Story beschreiben werden, da ist gar nichts dran zu rütteln, -Sorry Süße/r!-

Also bis denne

Die alles wissende Chizu 

-----Vorhang schließt sich, Autoren verschwinden ----

K-ganz leise zurücktrippelt-

Sorry Leute -flüstert-

Wollte nur kurz klarstellen, das is alles falsch was sie sagt...ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung, also vergesst nicht: Greg dumm, Vinc gut, Draco und Blaise gehören mir und sind soooo süß :P Also, nicht vergessen ;)

-wegtrippelt-

-Küsse in die Runde werf-

Bye! Euer Kullerkeks

-weg ist-

C-genau gesehen, was Kullerkeks getan-

Noch mal zum Mitschreiben, falls sich doch tatsächlich noch jemand von Kullerkeks einlullen lässt. Vinc dumm, Greg nicht. Und soooooo... süß ist Draco nun auch wieder nicht... mein ich nich so -grins-

Tschaui Eure Chizu

-beide hinter der Bühne prügeln-


End file.
